The Promises We Make
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: A thief makes the wrong choice in trying to rob the Phantomhive mansion. But why does Ciel want her for some task? And what greater story lies behind this thief. SebastianOC, Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Some Humor. Rating may change.
1. That Butler, The Thief

**NOTE:~ Ok! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic so PLEASE forgive me is the characters are a little off. I actually just got into it and have already read the manga up to the recent chapter. I probably will watch the Anime soon. But anyway. This is going to be a SebastianOC kinda thing. I've mostly done Bleach fanfics as well...so this is a change of pace ^^. But I do hope I play the characters at least remotely similar to what they actually act like. Please enjoy!**

**Promise Me**

**Chapter 1: That Butler, The Thief**

When you grow up you never dream of your life turning upside down. When you grow up you never dream of struggling to survive. When you grow up you never dream of being a thief.

Those are never things on your mind. No. You dream about becoming a toy maker, a movie star, maybe even a belleh dancer. But never a thief.

It's funny how quickly ones life can turn upside down. And that's just what happened to a young women named Mia Starling. Mia was just like every other child. Every other child that grew up in a normal stature of the world, a commoner. Her father was a carpenter. He was quite talented with his work. And her mother was a stay at home mom who took care of herself and her little brother. She taught them how to read and write, and always made them use their manners no matter what. So what happened? How did Mia turn from a good little girl to a thieving women? Everything that happened from the day of her eighth birthday on. That's why she was who she is today.

---

It was dark out, probably around 2AM. And there she was, Mia. She darted through the front yard of a rather expensive looking mansion. Another place she was going to steal from. Little did she know, this place would be her down fall. She had no idea about the Phantomhive family. She didn't know anything about them. All she knew was this place had expensive items and she wanted those items for money. She _needed_ those items for money.

Mia leaned against the wall, peering carefully into the window to make sure no one was there. She pulled out her pocket knife and slid it between the window's middle, where the lock was that kept them shut. She managed to unlatch them and she pushed them open. She climbed inside, being sure to be very quiet. She didn't need to get caught. She didn't bother closing the window. Mia slowly made her way down the hall way she had entered into, looking in every door she found. She came across a study. She entered, knowing there must be some things of value inside. She pulled a small statue from the shelf, shoving it into her sack before beginning to search the desk for valuables. "There has to be something...", she murmured, throwing papers and items about. Nothing of value inside the desk. She grumbled slightly, moving on from the study. She continued down the hall. She entered into the dinning room, spotting some expensive looking china in a cabinet on the far side of the room. "Bingo..", she whispered.

She slunk over to the cabinet, carefully opening it and placing a few pieces inside her sack. '_This is probably the easiest house I have ever robbed. No guard dogs, no security surrounding the perimeter. Easy_', she thought with a smile. She closed the cabinet and picked up her sack. **"My, my...I wasn't aware we would have a night time guest?"**, the voice startled her. She turned quickly, facing the man who looked like a butler. She backed away from him, backing towards a swinging door. She smiled, "Why don't you go back to bed pretty boy?", she suggested, "I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass".

She turned, running through the swinging door, which led into the kitchen. She moved towards yet another door on the far side of the room, glancing back for a moment with a grin. The butler wasn't following. She opened the door, about to run through only to jump back. The butler was there. "What the hell?!", she cursed, backing away. '_He was just...how did he...?!_', confusion was clear on her features but she was quick to grab one of the large pots that hung over head. She threw it at him before turning and running back into the dinning room. She made her way back through the dinning room and into the hall. She turned, about to head towards the window she had opened only to see it was shut. **"Please leave the items in your sack here"**, she jumped again and turned. There the butler was again. She then glared at him and kicked towards his stomach. He caught her foot. She punched at him. He caught her hand. She growled, dropping the bag, a shatter could be heard of the china breaking as she kicked him in the face to get him to let go of her. She flipped back down the hall. Everything in the sack was now useless. All broken garbage now. She was going to get at least _one_ item from this place, whether this butler liked it or not. So she took to the stairs.

'_That butler...damn it...! I'm going to get something! He's not going to stop me!_', she thought as she ran down the hall. She quickly slipped into someone's bedroom, being sure to hide and catch her breath. Someone was asleep in the bed so she had to be very quiet. She heard foot steps and the door was opened. The butler that had been chasing her, peered his head in, glancing around the room before closing it and moving away. She sighed softly, smiling at this. She moved towards the night stand, spotting a ring sitting on it. She was careful not to wake what looked like a young boy as she picked up the ring.

Mia quietly moved back towards the door. She opened it slightly, peering out into the hall. No butler. She snuck out, being careful to quietly shut the door before grinning down at the ring in her hand. "This'll go for a couple hundred thousand...", she whispered. **"I don't think that belongs to you"**, once again, she was startled, but this time her reaction was to kick back at the person. She wasn't going to quit.

The butler caught her leg again but this time she twisted herself around to get him to let go. She did a back flip down the hall, looking at him. "Stupid butler", she growled, "You and your rich snobbish masters. Always thinking you're better than everyone else!". She drew her pocket knife, running at him now, slashing at him. He was quick to dodge her attacks. '_What the hell...?! He is just a butler, isn't he..?!_', she thought to herself. He kicked her hand, knocking the knife from it and onto the floor. '_Shit...!_', she thought, leaning back to dodge his kick directed at her face. She then proceeded to do a back flip away from him. She landed swiftly and grabbed one of the paintings on the wall, throwing it at the butler before turning and beginning to run towards the stairs. She was going to get away. At least, that was what she thought. She was nearing the stairs, the ring gripped in her hand. But when she got to the stairs she suddenly tripped on her pant leg, which was rather long. '_Oh crap...!_', she thought as she fell forward down the stairs. She closed her eyes, embracing herself for the pain she knew would come.

She tumbled down the stairs, receiving multiple injuries on her way down. When she hit the bottom, she was still conscious but barely. She lifted her head, trying to pull her body along the ground, still clutching the ring. Her gaze met with that of someone's feet. She looked up, glaring at the butler. "God damn you...", she cursed, finally slipping into unconsciousness.

"What happened?", the butler looked up as he heard the voice, his gaze falling on the boy coming down the stairs to see their intruder. "Nothing important, young master", he replied, kneeling down to remove the ring from the girls hand. The boy stared at their intruder, narrowing his eyes. "Fix her injuries, put her in a bed", the boy ordered, taking his ring before turning to return to bed. "Oh? Going soft, young master?", the butler questioned with a smirk. "No", he looked over his shoulder at him, "She owes me for the broken painting and china". And with that, the boy retreated back upstairs. The butler merely watched, knowing his masters intentions were more then what he was letting on.

---

Mia groaned in pain, her body aching as she began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She blinked a few times, getting everything into focus. She wasn't sure where she was at the moment. That was until the memory of falling down the stairs came back to her. She quickly sat up, wincing however as she did so. She raised her left arm to her right shoulder. It hurt. She then noticed her right arm was in a sling. Someone had bandaged her? Mia looked up as the door opened and the butler from the other night came in. She quickly jumped from the bed, only to end up falling. She looked back, noticing her ankle was bandaged as well.

"You shouldn't be moving about", the butler stated, setting the trey of food he had brought on the dresser before helping her up and back into bed. She glared at him, wondering what he was up to. She listened as he explained he had brought her some breakfast, explaining what it was. It was all rich people food so she didn't understand a word of it. "What are you playing at..?", she suddenly questioned suspiciously. He looked at her, not surprised by her question. "The young master asked me to bring you breakfast", he stated simply. She shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. Why am I bandaged up, sitting in a bed in some place I tried to rob?!", she growled, "I know! You're probably just waiting for the yard to come, aren't you?!".

"Please calm down Miss Starling", a voice came from the doorway. Mia looked over to see the boy that had been in the bed the night before standing there. How did he know her name? He smiled at her. "You look surprised", he called, "But I know your name because it's all over the papers". Mia glared at the boy, wondering what he was getting at. "Oh, forgive me. I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian Micheals", the boy gestured towards the butler, who bowed to her, "And I have a proposition for you". Ciel sighed and turned away. "But that can wait until you're up out of bed. Rest well and enjoy your stay here", and with that, the boy was gone.

The butler, Sebastian, brought over the trey of food to her, giving her a smile despite her glare. "What is a child doing talking about propositions and crap anyway?", she questioned. "He's the master of this house. He may still be a child but he runs the Futom toy company and also is close to the Queen, in a sense", he didn't want to give away too much. Ciel could explain everything to her if he wanted her to know. He set the trey on her lap and moved away. He stopped at the door and faced her. "If you require anything just ring the bell", he stated, bowing to her before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Mia looked down at the trey of food and scuffed, putting the trey on the night stand beside the bed. She wasn't eating any crap they gave her. For all she knew they could have poisoned it or something. She moved the blankets aside and moved out of the bed, using the wall for support. "I have to get out of here..", she murmured, going over to the window to see she was on the second floor so there was no way she was going to get down through there, at least not with the use of only one arm and one leg. She then went to the door, opening it and looking up and down the hall. No sign of anyone. She moved into the hall, continuing to use the wall for support. She had to be cautious. Mia heard foot steps coming and quickly slipped into another room, having the door open a crack so she could see what was going on. It was a maid. '_At least it isn't that damn butler...._', she thought to herself, waiting a moment after the maid was gone before emerging from the room and continuing down the hall. She managed to get to the stairs. The very stairs she had fell down. She grasped the railing, beginning to cautiously make her way down them. If she was caught, it was over. She managed to get to the bottom of the stairs. But she spotted someone coming down the hall and quickly retreated into a room, which happened to be a closet.

It was some old man. She watched him through the crack as he walked by. '_I'm so close...! I'm not going to get caught...!_', she thought to herself, moving out of the closet once the old man was gone. The front door was just down the hall and through a door! She was so close. But she didn't want to risk going that far. Someone could be by the front door and see her. And she couldn't have that. So she went over to the window, unlatching it and opening it. She sat up on the ledge. It wasn't far up from the ground, but she knew this was going to hurt since her one ankle was injured. "Here goes..", she murmured, dropping down into the bushes. She cursed quietly, her injured ankle beginning to sting in pain. But she had no choice now. She got to her feet and began to try and run from the house. Which of course her running with an injured ankle was more like hobbling around with one leg and trying not to use the other.

She was part way through the yard when she heard it. "You're the new guest, right?!", she froze, looking over to see a boy who looked like a gardener. She stared at him, knowing it was over. "I'm Finni! I'm the gardener!", he introduced, "What are you doing out here?". Mia stared at him, dumbfounded that he didn't know. She smiled at him. "I'm going for a walk", she replied. "Oh? But doesn't it hurt when your ankles like that?", he asked, pointing towards her injured ankle. "N-No! It's fine!", she replied, "Just...stretching! Stretching is always good for healing!". "But your foot looks awfully red and swollen now. I think you should probably be in bed", Finni stated with worry. "I would have to agree, Finni", came a voice and Mia already knew who it was before even looking. "Oh! Sebastian!", Finni exclaimed with a smile. Mia turned, glaring at the butler as he approached. "Now Miss Starling, you know very well that you shouldn't be up and about. You made your ankle swell up", he stated as he came closer. "I'm not staying!", she exclaimed, backing away but she made the mistake of putting pressure on her ankle and she fell back onto the ground. She winced, reaching her good arm towards her ankle.

Sebastian let out a soft sigh, "You should stay in bed. Try running when you at least have _both_ of your legs in function", he stated as he came over and picked her up into his arms. "It was nice meeting you Miss Starling!", Finni said with a smile, waving at her as Sebastian took her back towards the mansion.

"Ugh! Put me down!", Mia growled, now trying to fight her way out of his arms, with no luck. "You're not going to get very far in your condition", he stated as they headed up the stairs, "So why not rest for now and once you're in a decent condition, then try and run?". He looked down at her, smiling at her. "But I do assure you that you won't get very far". At hearing his comment she glared at him. "Oh really? Is that a challenge?", she questioned, raising a brow. Sebastian was amused by this. A challenge indeed. But he let out another sigh and shook his head. "You should just focus on healing. Nothing bad is going to come to you while you are here", he stated, opening the door to her room and going in, bringing her back to the bed.

"Like I'd believe that...", she murmured, looking away now as he sat her back in bed. Sebastian then looked towards the untouched food he had brought her. It was cold by now. He picked up the trey and headed out of the room. He paused before leaving, "If you need anything–". "Ring the bell..", she finished, rolling her eyes. And with that, Sebastian was gone. "Damn gardener...if it hadn't been for him I would have made it out of here...", she grumbled. Now she was bed bound. Her ankle hurt from trying to flee so she couldn't attempt it again. Not like this. She was stuck here in the Phantomhive mansion, and she was still unsure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, she cursed it. She had places she had to be. She couldn't stay bed bound at some strange place. _They_ were so going to kill her when she returned.

**END:~ Ok, Hope you enjoyed...? o.O Did I do at least a semi-good job on the characters? I'm not worried about Finni x.x Cause ya...It's Finni xD. Just Ciel and Sebastian I think I may have some trouble with! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Would love to hear from you!**


	2. That Butler, Thunder Storm

**NOTE:~ Chapter 2 guys =D Hope you enjoy!!**

**The Promises We Make**

**Chapter 2: That Butler, Thunder Storm**

It had been a few days now since she had arrived at the mansion and was...well, forced to stay. Her ankle was healing quite nicely and didn't hurt so much anymore. Her arm was better so she could use that now to function. Just that damned ankle wouldn't heal fast enough for her to make another run for it and she didn't want to make an attempt when it was still injured. She could just injure herself more, get caught trying to leave, and be bed bound for even longer. So, for now, she would stay there in bed.

Mia groaned out of boredom. She had to of read at least 50 books while in this bed. It had become boring quite fast. She hadn't seen that little Ciel person since the first day. The only two people that had been in this room with her was Sebastian, the butler, and Finni, the gardener. At least with Finni, he actually came to have a conversation. With Sebastian, it was mostly to bring her a meal, which normally ended with her being annoyed at him. But normally during her conversations with Finni, Sebastian would interrupt and tell him to get back to work. Ruining her company. Damn bastard of a butler.

She looked out the window, noting that it was raining today. She wondered if Finni worked in the rain, and if he didn't, if he would come to visit her. A day in the rain, in a bed was never fun. Her gaze shifted to the door as it was opened. She was hoping it was Finni, but to her disappointment, it was Sebastian. He carried in a trey of food. Her lunch. He began to explain what he had made her for lunch, since her food was just a normal sandwich with a glass of orange juice because she didn't like the _rich people_ food. "Where's Finni?", she asked, interrupting him. He looked at her, slightly surprised by this but he smiled. "He is in town picking up some things I asked him to", he stated, setting the trey on her lap. She grumbled lowly. Looks like she wouldn't get any company for a while then.

Sebastian noted the disappointed look on Mia's features. She must have wanted company. He glanced over at the pile of books she had read and assumed she wouldn't want to read anymore for the time being. "Perhaps I could give you some company until he returns?", he suggested, "I'm not needed at the moment". Mia looked up at him, raising a brow. Was he serious? Normally their conversations ended with her throwing a book at him for out-witting her in their intelligent but brief conversations. "Are you serious? I don't want you getting a concussion when I throw all this books at your head..", she stated. He simply smiled, "I assure you, I won't get a concussion". He didn't want to say they wouldn't even hit him because that would only anger her.

He took a seat in the chair Finni usually sat in beside her bed. "So what might you wish to talk about, Miss Starling?", he asked. "For one, it's Mia. I told you before to stop addressing me like that", she growled, "And two, I have no interest in talking to you". She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Well..Miss – I mean, Mia, it is either this or I can leave you alone. But Finni won't be back for a couple of hours", he stated, watching her in amusement. She released a heavy sigh, "Fine...We can talk about whatever...". "Well how about we get to know each other then? You've been staying here for a while now, but I don't know a thing about you besides your name and your occupation", Sebastian stated, referring to her occupation as being a thief. She looked at him, "There's nothing much else to know. I have no family, I steal to survive. End of story", she was lying, of course. But why should she open up to this bastard? She didn't even like him.

"You'll have to do better than that", Sebastian sighed, "That can't be all". Mia glared at him. "Maybe some people prefer their personal lives not to be an open book", she stated, looking away from him now. "My apologies", he bowed his head slightly, "Well, maybe if I tell you a bit about myself, you may understand and want to open up, if only a little. I have been serving the Phantomhive household for just over 3 years now. I take care of the young Master and assist him and take care of all of his needs.-". "How...did you fight me the way you did that night..?", Mia suddenly questioned, still not looking at him. Sebastian was surprised by the interruption but simply smiled, "I wouldn't be fit as the butler of the Phantomhive manor if I wasn't able to do as much as that". "I've never heard of a butler that is required to be able to fight", she stated, now looking at him with narrowed eyes. Sebastian simply continued to smile.

"And what of you, Mia? Why did you become a thief?", Sebastian asked. "Because I had to", she replied simply. "There has to be a reason", Sebastian pushed. "It was either become a thief or die. Stealing is my only source of income. Not like I'd be good at anything else anyway...", she sighed softly. Sebastian could sense that there was more to it. Something deeper that she wasn't telling him. But for now, he would leave it at that.

"Sebastian!!", a maid came running in, seeming to be in a complete panic, "There's an emergency!!". Sebastian looked over, "What is it, Mey-Rin?". "The...The storm, the wind is getting bad and it has already broken some windows!", she stated. Sebastian rose to his feet and looked down at Mia. "I'm afraid our conversation has to end. I'll be back to check on you after", he stated before following Mey-Rin from the room and off to fix those windows and get the house secured.

Mia watched as they left before looking towards her window. But she couldn't see out of it. The rain was coming down hard. She hoped Finni was alright. After all, he had been sent to the store by Sebastian. Wait, why was she worrying about Finni? Why should she worry about any of them? She was being held there against he will. Not to mention that Ciel brat hadn't even told her why she wasn't aloud to leave yet.

---

"Any sign of Finni yet?", Bard, the chief, questioned Mey-Rin. She faced him, shaking her head, "No. I haven't seen or heard anything from him at all...". "Finni will be fine", Sebastian spoke up, "Now help me board up the windows. We can't fix them in weather like this". He held out two hammers for Bard and Mey-Rin. After they took them, he headed off to fix the windows on the second floor while the took care of the ones on the first floor. This day had just become troublesome, and this storm seemed to just appear out of no where.

"I hope Finni makes it back ok...", Mey-Rin murmured as she helped Bard lift up one of the boards over the window and held it while he hammered a nail in. "You heard what Sebastian said. Finni will be fine. I'm sure he's almost here anyway", Bard murmured.

"This is one of the worst storms we've had", Ciel commented as Sebastian was boarding up the window in his office, a smirk played at his lips. "It's quite damaging", Sebastian replied, glancing at the boy with his own smirk at play. "I wonder how our little guest will enjoy this weather. This should be interesting", Ciel stated as he turned and headed out of the room.

---

"Dang it...", Mia grumbled, crossing her arms, "With this weather, I won't get out of here anytime soon. If it's this bad...". She sighed, annoyed that luck was still not on her side. Her gaze shifted to the window. She squinted slightly as she spotted something through the rainy window. She moved the covers aside, slowly standing up as she tried to see through the window. Her face suddenly paled and her heart suddenly skipped.

There was a man standing by the gate into the yard of the Phantomhive manner and he was staring directly at her. He had been staring at her window for a while. She could make out a smile on his face, an evil smile. She placed her hands on the window. "Bastard...", she murmured, "BASTARD!". Suddenly a crash of lightning lit up the sky, follow by a loud crash. Mia screamed, falling back onto the bed. The lights flickered and then went out completely, leaving the manor in darkness. Mia quickly moved as she saw another flash. She pulled the blanket from the bed and moved to the farthest corner away from the window and hid within the blanket.

She hated thunder and lightning. It had scared her since she was a child, and not only that but a lot had happened during storms like this. A lot of bad memories. Mia placed her hands on her head, covering her ears and closing her eyes tightly so she couldn't hear nor see the thunder and lightning. But it wasn't working so well because flashes of bad memories began to appear in her mind, causing tears to form in her eyes. Suddenly, another crash of lightning came down, followed by a loud boom and her window shattered. She screamed again, crying even harder now. It was like she was a scared little kid again.

---

As soon as the power had gone our, Sebastian could make out the sound of a scream among the clash of thunder and lightning. It was Mia. So she was scared of thunder storms? He chuckled to himself as he moved from Ciel's office and down the hall towards Mia's room. As he neared it, however, he heard the shatter of glass and another scream from Mia. He moved quickly to her door and opened it, peering in. The window's were both shattered and the curtains blew around with the wind, rain coming in and drenching everything within the room. Mia wasn't in the bed. His gaze shifted further and he finally spotted her curled up in a blanket in the far corner of the room. He wouldn't have even known it was her if he hadn't heard her sobs. Her body wasn't visible.

He moved over to her, reaching out to pull the blanket away from her head so he could see her. As he pulled it away, he saw her tears. She looked frightened, and she didn't even open her eyes. "Mia, are you alright?", he questioned, figuring it would be the best way to get her to calm down if she knew someone else was there.

Mia recognized the voice and opened her eyes to see Sebastian. She opened her mouth to speak but another crash of lightning and thunder caused her to close her eyes and retreat back into the blanket even further. Sebastian looked towards the window and then back at her. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Mia, picking her up, blanket and all. He carried her out of the room, closing the door behind him. He moved down the hall and down the stairs, not saying a word. He could feel her form shaking within his arms. She was traumatized.

"Sebastian!!", Mey-Rin and Bard ran towards him. His gaze went to them and he stopped. "Finni still hasn't come back yet!! The storm is getting even worse!", Mey-Rin cried out, worry clear on her features. Sebastian sighed and held out Mia to Bard. He took her from Sebastian. "Make sure to take her into the kitchen. The windows are all boarded in there, and give her some hot tea", he stated before heading away from them. He was going to find Finni.

---

Bard set Mia down against one of the walls while Mey-Rin began to boil the water for the tea. Bard sighed, rubbing the back of his head. This was going to be one hell of a day. Mia stayed curled up to herself, not moving an inch. She continued to sob into the blanket.

"Hey...", Mey-Rin called to her, "Mia, right...?". Mia hesitated on moving but she slowly lifted her head and looked at her, slowly nodding. "I'm Mey-Rin", she replied, smiling at her, "Are you ok? No injuries besides the ones earlier on in the week, right?". She nodded again. She didn't feel like talking. She felt...sick...scared. "Don't worry, you're ok now", Mey-Rin stated before moving to get Mia's tea.

Mia stared at the floor now, wondering what was going to happen next. That man at the gate. What was he going to do now? She had to leave here soon. "Here", Mey-Rin offered her the cup of tea. Mia looked up and slowly took it, "Thanks...". She took a sip, "Where'd Sebastian go...?". "He...went to find Finni in this storm", Mey-Rin replied. Mia stared at her tea now, wondering if the two would make it back ok.

**END:~ I know, short chapter! Sorry!! But I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review and thanks for reading!!**


End file.
